TCC Issue 2: Old vs. New Collectors
Issue 2 - 6/28/15 The Collector's Corner - Old vs. New Collectors By Hannah This is our second issue of TCC. We hope you enjoyed our last issue, and will continue to read our future issues! This issue focuses on the difference between old and new collectors. What is a "New" Collector? Old? No matter if you just started collecting Littlest Pet Shops yesterday or ten years ago, you're still a collector. We all start somewhere. But when do you reach the point of an "old" collector? How long must you collect them for? That's a question that's hard to answer. But why should it matter? Why should you even care if someone has been collecting LPS longer than you? Well, it doesn't truly matter, but it is something to give you pride in your collection; older collectors tend to see LPS differently and look for certain qualities in them. Some do research. While this is true, a newer collector has a different perspective and may not look into it as closely as an older collector with more experience. So when exactly are you considered an experienced or old collector of Littlest Pet Shops? Does it have to do with experience, or is there a date marked on the calendar? It all depends on your perspective. An Experienced Collector What are the opinions of the experienced collectors? What do they think? The founder of this LPS wiki has been interviewed to tell us her opinion. "I've been collecting Littlest Pet Shops for nine years now. My collection has grown extensively, and I think I could be considered an experienced collector," says Hannah, our wiki's founder. "I collect LPS because they have a personality; they're like a family to me. I think to be an experienced collector you should have at least three, four years of experience. Experience takes time and dedication. Once you've gotten in touch with your LPS 'element,' and have gotten to know LPS well, consider yourself a well-trained collector." Another interesting opinion in the LPS world is the discussion of the new line of LPS toys, branched off from the TV show, "Littlest Pet Shop." "I find the new Littlest Pet Shop molds insulting to my generation of LPS. It's not the same; they're cheaply made and uncreative. You can slap an LPS label on a toy, but it doesn't make it a Littlest Pet Shop. It's a new toyline entirely, with the same name," Hannah says. "I've collected my generation of LPS for so long that it's hard to accept a change for the worst. I think the show is okay, it's sweet, but the new toyline is awful. It's not the molds entirely, but the essence of it. They're not the pets I've grown up with and love." While the opinion differs from collector to collector, this specific one seems to be shared with a lot of the older collectors. A New Collector The thoughts of an experienced collector are interesting, but what about the newer collectors? Sophie, a newer collector of LPS, has been interviewed on her opinion. "I've been buying LPS for two years now; my friend got me into them. I'd like to make my collection bigger, but as a collector? I don't feel as if it's a big deal. It's something to be ambitious about, I guess, if you're into that kind of thing," Sophie says. When asked about the newer LPS, she said, "I like them. They're cute, and I buy them sometimes. Although, I think the older ones are cuter. I like their eyes better. I guess I'm just more open-minded about them because I was introduced to them when they were big in production. I'm just as familiar to them as the old ones." Wrapping it Up Whether you're new to collecting LPS or have been at it for years, everyone's opinion differs. When do you feel a collector should be considered old or experienced? Make your voice heard in the comments! Issue 2 Credits Written by Hannah (FeatherWish LPS, founder) ''Co-written and edited by Elizabeth: writer of "An Experienced Collector" and "A New Collector"'' ~Thanks to Elizabeth as our interviewer~ Photo Credits: -www.flickr.com -Tim Prevett -Lucas Komarek Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Collector's Center Category:The Collector's Corner